issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolf Jäger
History Childhood The Freiherr and Freifrau von Jäger, baron and baroness, respectively, had taken care of the lands and keeping up order in the town of Donzdorf, Stuttgart for as long as the locals could hope to remember. Freiherr von Jäger owned much of the land surrounding the castle and most of his property around the proud old building was dedicated to his greatest passion, that of breeding horses. By trade he was a judge and he had worked at a court in Stuttgart for much of his younger years. The man had also served in the German cavalry during the Great War and after taking part in various battles, had attained the rank of Rittmeister. As the Great War ended in Germany's defeat, Freiherr von Jäger retreated back to the quiet town life, directing all of his attention to taking care of his lands and of course, his precious stock of Holsteiner horses. It seemed like an ideal enough an image, but something was, of course, sorely missing. The Freiherr had no heir and for some reason he and his wife had been unable to produce any offspring. This weighed heavily on Roland's mind and he was certain that he would be left without children, as if some strange curse was hanging over him. Hence when their son was born, he was brought to the world with much clamor and reveling. The sandy-haired and grey-eyed boy was christened after his grand-father, Rolf and being the only child of the couple, was immediately placed under strict guard. He was schooled at home and due to not having any siblings, spent much of his time alone. Maybe due to being coddled and guarded so closely much of his life, Rolf had grown to become a very adventurous and wild boy, as if all the years of solitude had only caused his energy to bottle up and now he had to constantly seek new ways of releasing it. Things did not stay quite so blissful for very long. He made new friends quickly with the children from the village, but one day noticed a change in the way his friends treated him. They were careful, almost fearful, and Rolf could not understand any of it. It never came to Rolf's knowledge, but the parents of the village children had heard of their own offspring's new playmate and had told their children to be very careful around him. Should anything happen to the Freiherr's son, trouble would surely fall upon the villagers. Rolf found his friends shying away from him - it was easier to continue having rambunctious and carefree games when Rolf was not around. Rolf sought out his friends and angrily commanded them to "go back to being normal". He did not want to go back to playing all alone and to being herded by his dreadfully boring nanny. The other children, in their childish fear, tried their best to comply, dreading the impending beating from their parents were they to fail in their rather confusing task. Rolf soon found out that his former friends were now more like his pawns and he could order them around at whim. He used this new ability to full extent, forcing the other children into doing silly and often dangerous tasks, just for his own amusement. He found that his new position as leader of the other children pleased him immensely and he did not realize just what kind of an effect his childish commands had on the other children. As the children grew older, their childish games slowly came to an end and their time was occupied by school, Rolf continuing his studies at home. He was dearly loved by his parents and although the Freiherr could hardly deny anything from his son, they made sure that the young Jäger got a proper education. In addition to learning about history, languages, politics and music, he was well-groomed in etiquette and social graces, from dancing to knowing the purpose and proper order of using the various plates, glasses and utensils at a dinner table. Rolf learned to ride at a very young age and found himself spending a lot of time at the stables whenever he could. At the age of 12, and after some amount of whining and begging, Rolf was given his own horse by his father. The boy named the dark bay mare Lotti and with his father's careful instruction, proceeded to train the young horse, learning quite a lot about horsemanship in the process. The two became inseparable and young Rolf was often seen galloping on the fields surrounding Donzdorf on the back of his dear Lotti. He also frequently brought the horse with him on hunting trips, an activity which Rolf found himself greatly enjoying. It was soon after this when Rolf's previously almost dormant spirit of maliciousness raised it's head once again. One fine June afternoon Rolf walked inside the stables to take Lotti out for a brief walk and he found the mare's saddle lying in the middle of the stable corridor, dirty and untended. The guilty party could of course be no other than the young stable boy from the town, hired to tend to the horses and their equipment just a few weeks earlier. Enraged, Rolf snatched a long and vicious riding whip from the wall, seeking the boy out and proceeding to whip him with it, feeling little remorse as the boy cried and pleaded for mercy, trying to shield himself the best he could. Who knows what might have happened to the boy if the stable master had not intervened, grabbing Rolf's arm and forcing him to stop. Rolf survived the incident with little consequences and had to only suffer a long and serious lecture given to him by his father. Roland von Jäger had always been a fair and righteous man, but his son had apparently failed to inherit any of these qualities. Studies and career When it came to Rolf's choices in career, Freiherr von Jäger promptly put his foot down and told his son that he would study law. He was geared towards going to law school in Heidelberg and in 1934 he left the familiar scenery of Donzdorf and settled into living in Heidelberg. Also, a proper marriage was expected from the son of a Freiherr and Rolf had to sit through several meetings with young women his mother had deemed suitable for him. Rolf found all the women awfully boring and more than a few times, embarrassed his parents by stating his somewhat rude opinions out loud. He knew that if he acted like a buffoon, he would not find a wife and wouldn't have to get married, it was really as simple as that. On many occasions, he would completely embarrass his parents and blurt out something stupid or sneak away from the scene. Understandably, marriage did not seem very imminent in Rolf's future and he dedicated most of his time to studies and as the Nazi party grew in power, also in politics. His arrogant and brash behaviour made the other students shy away from him and he did not make too many friends. He had the habit of bragging lavishly and treating others as if they were lesser than him. On the other hand, the young Jäger could appear very meek and amiable, but this was only when he wanted to use someone to his own advantage. He had learned the art of manipulating people from swaying his parents minds and, brash as he might have been, also knew when it was better to show proper manners and to constrain his fiery nature. Often it was hard to tell what was going on inside the mind of the sandy-haired young lawyer and his mood could change very quickly, especially when provoked. A constant fire was burning inside him, a lust for fame and adventure, a fire that one day would surely consume the man. Political activity Like many of his friends had done, Rolf aspired to join the National Socialist party in the mid-thirties. The ideas of superiority and building a greater, better Germany, appealed to the young Jäger. He joined the Nazi party in 1935 and eagerly absorbed the propaganda that seemed to engulf almost every aspect of his life. The passionate speeches of Adolf Hitler struck a chord with Rolf and even though he previously had not felt very interested in politics, he was certain to catch all the speeches given by Herr Hitler. In the tumultuous changes which the Führer issued upon the German nation, military forces were being built and prepared. Being mostly reduced to the occasional spot of sports and partying, Rolf was on the lookout for new ways of getting that brief spot of adrenaline high. With his father's gracious assistance, he acquired a motorcycle and was a common sight near the university grounds on the black BMW R32, whooping and laughing as he rode on at breakneck-speeds. After the motorcycling became slightly boring, he was introduced to Nationalsozialistisches Fliegerkorps, a paramilitary organization which introduced young men to piloting. Rolf was practically bursting with enthusiasm as he was familiarized to the basics of flight. Starting off with gliders, the young man was exhilarated with the freedom and excitement of flying. Rolf's father had naturally heard of his son's newest endeavors and tried to ban such dangerous activities from his son, but Rolf only distanced himself from his family in rebellion. In the end, there was little Roland could do to sway his son from this fresh aspiration. Joining the Luftwaffe In direct violation of the Treaty of Versailles, the new Luftwaffe was unveiled in 1935 and Rolf, of course, was teetering over two important paths he could take. He had already advanced in his law studies in Heidelberg and was expected to become a lawyer and ultimately, a judge like his father. He continued practicing piloting with the National Socialist Flyers Corps, but stayed in the university to finish his law studies. He had also started seeing a young, slender girl called Elsa, surprisingly one recommended to him by his mother, and he had taken a liking to the blonde, blue-eyed female. They continued having a rather obscure and tumultuous relationship much of the time Rolf studied law in Heidelberg. After Rolf graduated from university, he found himself work quite easily by utilizing his family relations. His settling into the law career made his parents happy and Roland was sure that his son would soon forget about the silly piloting business and calm down, putting his search for excitement on the account of youthful enthusiasm. The young Jäger even soon got engaged to his now long-time girlfriend, Elsa, and things seemed to be going quite according to the wishes of his parents. The situation was changed abruptly as the impending war cast it's shadow over Germany. Rolf set aside his work as a lawyer to join the German army, where he received the basic training of a soldier. He did not find it easy to take orders, but was determined to suffer through the humiliating phase and one day, be the one giving out the orders instead. As if this had not been enough, much to his father's dismay, Rolf signed in for service in the Luftwaffe in 1937. Roland was sure that this would end up with his only son's death and then there would not be anybody left to inherit the family property. The Freiherr and his wife had certainly tried to produce more children after Rolf was born, but it had only resulted in two miscarriages. It seemed as if Rolf would remain the only child of the Jäger-family. When Rolf started his proper training to become a pilot in Luftwaffe, his father was already thinking of means to make sure that his son would stay safely on the ground, maybe instructing future pilots and doing other things that might be considered safe. Rolf did not possess any extraordinary talent for flying, but his enthusiasm and the way he absorbed information did make up to it in a way. He had already learned the basics of piloting in NSFK and many of the organization's members had actually transferred straight to the ranks of Luftwaffe. The instructors recognized Rolf's zest and his background as a loyal National Socialist helped him quite a lot - this way the Luftwaffe had a strong base of Nazi ideologies, which was quite different from the other branches of German military. He became a full-fledged pilot in 1938 and much to his dismay, for some reason found himself staying on the ground most of the time. It wasn't until 1939 when he had his first chance to make use of his training as the Luftwaffe took to the skies, attacking Poland with vicious efficiency. Rolf Jäger was among the attacking forces and even though they were naturally met with little if any resistance, the sheer sensation of flying and seeing the other planes coordinate the attacks in perfect unison with others made the blood pump wilder in his veins. Rolf Jäger, now an officer of the Luftwaffe, soon became known for his quick and quite unpredictable method of doing things and for Rolf himself, the road to adventure and fame seemed to finally lay open before him. Personality Having been born to wealthy parents of noble blood, Rolf has learned to except a certain amount of luxury and respect. He does not see anything wrong in using other people for his own means, whether it is to advance in his career or if it happens purely for his own amusement. He lives from the thrill of excitement and power - they seem to give him an emotional high resembling that of taking drugs. He cares little what other people might think of him since he considers himself being above their judgement. He has a certain, twisted talent for manipulating other people and can appear quite charming and well-behaved if he just chooses to do so. Mostly other people regard him as an eccentric who is incredibly full of himself, flaunting his stature and wealth about whenever the opportunity presents itself. Having been trained to know the social graces much of his youth, Rolf can also be well-mannered and polite when he chooses to do so, although mostly this happens only when it serves his own means. As an officer of the Luftwaffe Rolf is strict and expects his men to do their best, but also requires the same things from himself. High and mighty as he might act, he listens to his men and would be ready to defend their rights fiercely if such a situation should arise. He realizes that his pilots work best when they can trust their commanding officer and he strives to be someone his men would look up to. To Rolf there is glory in both being a successful pilot and a commander respected by his men. Relationships Rolf's most trusted ally is his wingman Hauptfeldwebel Walter Kronberg, although to call them friends would be an overstatement. Kronberg comes along with Rolf better than most other people do, but he is mostly just Rolf's personal minion. Meeting a mysterious young woman in a party for military personnel in 1941 Libya, Rolf attempted to strike up a conversation with her, but his attempts were promptly thwarted by the spirited female. Seething with rage, the Hauptmann followed her outside, where after a very strong verbal confrontation from both sides, he attacked her, attempting to force himself upon her. The conflict ended with Rolf getting severely beaten up by the surprisingly strong woman, after which they had a brief exchange of words and the woman told Rolf her name was simply Riedel. During the violent encounter Rolf developed a curious fascination for the mysterious female and he has vowed to track her down and to break her proud will, no matter what the cost. Category:Characters of Issuing Orders